Family Secret
by Son of Death14
Summary: Harry was thrown away by the Dursleys, literally. Lucky for him a down to earth pureblood couple was passing by. He was raised as a girl with 3 loving sisters. When he goes to Hogwarts he has to deal with finding his true family(Not the Potters), keeping his secret, Voldemort, and falling in love. Gay couples and OCs.
1. Chapter 1

SoD14- Sorry if my French isn't right, I'm using Google translate. I don't own Harry Potter. I plan on making this a series based on the seven Harry Potter books so for now the rating is T but some of the later stories in the series will be rated M for yaoi and …...sex scenes... kay, I'm done.

_French_

**Snapdragon's thoughts**

Rose's thoughts

_Amaryllis' thoughts_

_**Alstroemeria's thoughts**_

^Sorting hat^

_**Prologue**_

It was around midnight when the two cloaked figures waked down Privet Drive. The figures didn't know why they were there, but they were drawn to the area. They walked by a building with a 4 on it, then one with a 5, then the shorter figure stopped. His older mate was about to ask why they stopped when he heard the soft crying. The taller of the two followed the sound to blue dumpster on the sidewalk,and opened the cover. What he saw appalled him. In the dumpster was a two year old child. He fished the child out of the dumpster and took a closer look at the small boy. He had bright green eyes, ink black hair, and on his forehead was a lightning bolt scar. The man gasped softly.

"What is it?" The smaller mate asked.

"This is Harry Potter... We're going home. If he was thrown in the garbage by his guardians then I don't want him near this place again. I'll tell people you had quadruplets and raise him as a girl if I have to." The man said furiously.

The smaller placed a hand on the taller man's arm. "If we're going to do that I think we should move to France. It is your home country after all."

And that's what they did. The couple that had been living in Britain for twenty years moved to the countryside in France along with their four daughters, three daughters and one son that would be passed off as a girl. If it got out that Harry Potter was with them there was a chance of him being returned to his previous guardians who didn't seem to want him. The girl's names were Amaryllis, a flower representing pride, Alstroemeria, representing friendship and devotion, Rose, representing love, passion, and intelligence, and Harry was renamed Snapdragon, representing deceit. The girls grew up in France going to a muggle primary school. They were always bullied for acting strange but they all supported one another, and helped each other out. Their personalities lived up to the flowers they were named for and were a powerful force to be reckoned with.

Surprisingly Snapdragon looked enough like his sisters that he didn't need to use glamours. His hair was a few shades darker, his eyes a few shades brighter than their murky green eyes, and his skin a few shades lighter. They always wore their hair the same as the others to see how many people they could confuse at school, and they didn't have to coordinate their clothes seeing as they had to wear uniforms. Snapdragon preferred art over anything, Rose enjoyed writing, Amaryllis liked sports, and Alstroemeria liked singing.

All four girls were excited when they got their letters to Hogwarts, going to an all girls school like Beauxbatons would make it easier to figure out Snapdragon was a boy. Their parents, Joseph Zay ne Runia who they called papa, and their dad Apollo Zay, apparated them to a dark alley near Kings Cross and they walked the rest of the way. At the entrance to platform 9 ¾ we saw a group of redheads. There was a woman, a girl and four boys.

"Alright Percy, you first." The woman said. The oldest looking of the boys walked towards the wall and when he looked like he was about to hit the wall he went right through it.

"You next Fred." She said looking at one of the identical boys.

"I'm not Fred, he is! Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother!" The boy said sounding offended.

"Sorry George."

The boy walked towards the wall and before he passed through he said, "I was just joking, I am Fred."

Joseph and Apollo face palmed when their daughters grinned. God help everyone if the six of them become friends. The girls waited until the rest of the redheads were gone before passing through the wall two at a time. The family of six walked to the doors to the train before their parents spoke to them in French.

"Nous vous aimons tous. Amusez-vous à l'école et essayer de rester hors des ennuis. Snap s'il vous plaît soyez prudent si elles ne trouvent pas votre secret." _We love you all. Have fun at school and try to stay out of trouble. Snap please be careful so they don't find out your secret._ Joseph said.

"Nous allons rester hors de l'ennui, et je vais Papa. Assurez-vous de garder père hors de l'ennui, il est tout aussi bonne que l'obtention de ce que nous sommes." Snapdragon answered smiling. _We'll stay out of trouble, and I will papa. Just make sure to keep dad out of trouble, he's just as good as getting in it as we are._

"Hé!"

"Je t'aime!" The four girls said together before getting on the train.

They searched the entire train for an empty compartment, but failed miserably. They finally quit and opened the door to a compartment that only had three people in it. There were two large boys that none of the girls paid any attention to, it was obvious they were followers. The other boy had pale skin, stormy gray eyes, and platinum blonde hair. He had a look of indifference and an air of arrogance about him. Spending twenty minutes with the girls would probably change that.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a arrogant voice.

**Definitely a Malfoy.** Snapdragon thought.

"W-well," Rose stuttered nervously. "We couldn't find any empty compartments so we were wondering if we could sit in here."

The Malfoy narrowed his eyes before giving a sharp nod with his head. The quadruplets all sat down with huge grins. Seeing a Malfoy's reaction to them would be entertaining. The blonde boy raised his eyebrow when not one of the girls brought in any luggage, other than their Hogwarts uniforms, and Snapdragon's purse. Snapdragon saw his raised eyebrow and shrugged. He didn't need to know their connection with Professor McGonagall, or as they called her, auntie Minerva.

"Hey Deceit, aren't ya gonna miss Jeremy?" Amaryllis asked with a smirk.

"Na, he's just my friend," Snapdragon replied with a smirk of her own, " but you don't have room to talk Pride. You won't be seeing Lance for awhile, and I seem to remember you calling him mi amore, just the other day."

Amaryllis blushed before Rose saved her. "Actually papa told me auntie said we could floo back on Tuesdays and Thursdays for dance class."

"Yay!" Amaryllis exclaimed happily.

Snapdragon took her sketchpad out of the purse that was charmed to be bottomless and opened it to the first clean page. She looked at the group and her eyes landed on Malfoy. He looked like a sculpture. His elbow was being supported by the windowsill and his chin was being supported by his hand, looking out the window. He looked at Snapdragon out of the corner of his eye who immediately blushed.

"What's with the blush Deceit?" Alstroemeria asked.

"Nothing. I realized something. We're French but we don't have a French accent." Snapdragon replied pulling out a pencil and beginning to draw.

"I blame that on papa and dad. They don't have accents either." Rose said putting her hands behind her head."

"You have two dads?" The Malfoy asked in shock.

"Passion!" Snapdragon hissed, "You made him move! Go back to the way you were sitting before!"

The Malfoy blinked at her before obeying. Snapdragon's hand began moving furiously across the paper and she talked to her sisters without batting an eyelash.

"Wow, Deceit. That was um... wow." Rose said looking awestruck.

"Whatever. What are we gonna do about our after school clubs. I don't want to drop art."

"I don't know." Amaryllis sighed, "Maybe we could talk to Dumbledore about that, I don't want to stop playing basketball, and I know Passion will have a fit over writing."

"Don't forget about choir!" Alstroemeria said.

"It's hard to believe any of us are purebloods. Technically we aren't, but by the qualifications set we are." Rose snorted.

Amaryllis looked out the window on the compartment door and cheered. "The snack cart is here! Come on girls! Are you coming Deceit?"

Snapdragon waved them away, continuing to draw.

"Because I know she'll snap at you if you try to move, do you want anything Malfoy?" Alstroemeria asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle will get mine." He answered moving as little as possible.

I'm pretty sure he's scared of Snapdragon. Rose thought before leaving, followed by two of her sisters and the two boys.

Draco looked at Snapdragon again and smirked. The way she held herself was refined, she was overflowing with confidence, her face showed no emotion, and the movement of her pencil across her pad was graceful. He had already met someone who was going to be in his own house. Too bad he was gay, otherwise he might take her as his girlfriend.

The other five came back with their arms full of candy, Amaryllis and Goyle carrying double what the others were. Goyle held the candy meant for Malfoy even after sitting unlike Amaryllis who dropped Snapdragon's candy directly on top of her sketchpad.

"You're lucky I'm done otherwise I would kill you Pride." Snapdragon hissed out.

All four girls opened a chocolate frog at the same time, ate it the same way, and looked at the cards that came in it at the same time. This caused Malfoy to look shocked that four people could look so much alike and time their actions perfectly without trying.

The train soon arrived at the station and the first years filed on the boats that were being led by Hagrid. Snapdragon and Amaryllis sat in a boat together, and Alstroemeria and Rose in another. They soon arrived arrived at the castle and Snapdragon's jaw dropped. It wasn't the castle that shocked her, it was the magic. There were so many different _kinds_ of magic. There was dark and light, elemental, spiritual, ancient, creature, and so many more! The colors were vibrant and bright, twisting together in knots and curls.

"What is it?" Amaryllis asked.

"The _magic_. There's so much of it and I think it's coming out of the castle. The building is _sentient!" Snapdragon exclaimed._

"Man, I wish I had your eyes! You can see magic!"

The boats sopped and all the first years were lead through the front doors where a black haired witch wearing green robes was waiting. Minerva McGonagall lead them through a door to a small empty room off the the side of the hall.

She gave a speech about what was going on before having us line up and leading us to the Great Hall. There were four tables each with students sitting and watching the first years. There was a stool with an old ragged hat sitting on it. The hat sang it's song before the sorting began.

"When I call your name you will sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said and began reading off of a scroll. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A blonde girl with pigtails ran up and put the hat on. "^HUFFLEPUFF!^"

Everyone from Hufflepuff cheered and the girl ran over to the table. The sorting continued like that, each house cheering when someone was sorted into their house. You could hear the Gryffindors boo every time someone was sorted into Slytherin. When Draco Malfoy was called before the hat was placed on his head it shouted "^SLYTHERIN^!"

"Zay, Alstroemeria!"

Alstroemeria walked up to Professor McGonagall and gave her a hug before sitting on the stool. She pulled the hat over her head and waited a few seconds. "^HUFFLEPUFF!^"

Instead of going over to the Hufflepuff table she stood next to Professor McGonagall. "Zay, Amaryllis!" Alstroemeria read off instead of the professor.

Amaryllis did the same as Alstroemeria, hugging Professor McGonagall and sitting on the stool. "^GRYFFINDOR!^"

Amaryllis stood next to Professor McGonagall and sang out the next name. "Zay, Rose~"

Rose skipped the hug and went straight for the stool. A few minutes passed before She was sorted. "^RAVENCLAW!^"

She skipped over to the three and looked over Professor McGonagall's shoulder. "Zay, Snapdragon!"

Snapdragon skipped to the stool with a goofy smile on her face, radiating confidence. The way she was acting made everyone but the Malfoy heir believe she would be in Gryffindor like her sister. Snapdragon placed the hat on her head and began to speak with the hat.

^Hello Harry Potter, or should I say Snapdragon Zay?^

**I like Snapdragon better if you don't mind.**

^Well Snapdragon, it will be extremely difficult to fool everyone here, even for someone as Slytherin as you.^

**I know, but I'm willing to try my hardest. I don't want to be taken away from my family, and I don't think I'd be able to handle the attention that will come with being Harry Potter. Besides, I don't think that Voldemort was evil because he wanted to be, I think someone was using him for their own goals. I don't want to be famous for taking down someone who weren't in control of their actions.**

^Yes, though Thomas Riddle was a devious and mistreated child he was not evil.^

**Thomas Riddle?**

^That is the true name of Lord Voldemort. It is time for our discussion to end. The children are waiting to find out what house you belong to. I will ask Hogwarts to assist in keeping your true self secret.^

**Hogwarts? The castle really is sentient?**

"^SLYTHERIN!^"

Snapdragon took the hat off her head knowing she wouldn't be getting anything else out of it. She ran over to her sisters and they had a group hug before going to their respective house tables.

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE**_

I hope you review, this was written based off of a dream I had the other night. I don't want to swamp my current beta with stories so if you know a beta or you are a beta PM me please.


	2. Chapter 2

SoD- Well... I kind of confused you guys with my first chapter, I hope I'm able to clear up some of that confusion, but a lot of that is actually revealed later so I can't tell you! If you really want to know that bad PM me... Here I go.

**To Alice**

Harry isn't really a girl, he just acts like it for reasons I can't say, and at the moment he's at the age where he doesn't need glamours, but he will be using them as he gets older. In this chapter I'm putting them with nicknames that aren't weird like Deceit and stuff. Honestly, I don't know how Draco knows he's gay already, it just helps my plot, but I will come up with a reason eventually.

**To misteeirene**

For learning about how Harry was raised, you get to see flashbacks and dreams throughout the story. They only called each other what their names mean to confuse Draco, I mean it would be a big accomplishment to confuse a Malfoy, don't worry they won't be calling each other those names very often at all. There is a specific reason for them being quadruplets and Harry having to be a girl, you find out the girl one sometime soon. Lastly, they read off their names because they're natural born trouble makers like the marauders, they are getting in trouble for disrespect in this chapter.

I hope that cleared some stuff up for the two of you, if you have any other questions don't hesitate to ask me.

_Snapdragon's thoughts_

**Dreams**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Snapdragon POV**_

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" I asked.

At the end of the welcoming feast auntie Minerva pulled us aside and led us to her office, transfiguring a few side tables into chairs so we could all sit. She looked really angry.

"Of course you are. You showed blatant disrespect in front of the entire school. The four of you have detention every Saturday two months and you'll be informed of who your detention is with every Friday afternoon. Ten points from each house, and I'll escort you to your common rooms."

I resisted the urge to smile. Getting in trouble on the first day of school beat our record of the third day we got two years ago. Aunt Minerva stood with a stern look on her face and stalked out of her office with the four of us on her heels, trying not to laugh. She lead us through the castle down to the dungeons. She stopped at a picture of a man with aristocratic features, black hair and eyes, and Slytherin green robes.

"Good afternoon Salazar, could you inform Severus of Miss Zay has arrived." Aunt Minerva said with a frown.

"It would be my pleasure." The man said disappearing from the frame.

A few minutes later a doorway was opened by one of the older Slytherin boys and I was ushered inside. The common room was much comfier than you would expect it to be. The walls were painted Slytherin green with silver for the trim. There were black couches and chairs placed neatly throughout the room that all had a first year draped across them.

I smiled sheepishly at all the people who were staring at me before going over to Draco Malfoy who had been waving me over to the leather couch he was laying on. I lifted his legs, sat down, and put his legs on mine. He raised an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Now that you're all here," Professor Snape said glaring at me from the center of the room, " I'm going to go over some basic rules. Your grade will be adequate and if they aren't I will assign you a tutor. You will not be caught breaking rules, and do not bring disgrace upon this house. Boys' dorms are in the door on the left girls are to the right. Do I make myself clear?"

The words "yes sir" chorused throughout the room.

"Goodnight."

The dark haired professor left with his cloak billowing behind him. People immediately began speaking to one another and quite a few of the students were glaring at me. I just sent them an overly sweet smile.

"Your name is Snapdragon Zay, right?" A pretty brown-haired girl with green eyes asked me.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Pansy Parkinson." The girl said with a smile. "Thank Merlin you aren't a stuck up girl like the others I've talked to. I can handle Draco and Blaise but if you were stuck up I would have a major issue with sleeping in the bed next to you."

"Hey!" a boy with olive colored skin exclaimed. "I find that offensive, and how do you know she's not stuck up?"

"Because a stuck up girl would glare at her and say it's rude to ask someone else's name before introducing yourself first. Then she would mutter bitch under her breath." I said with a smile.

I looked closer at the boy. He had the baby fat that most eleven year olds have, but it was obvious that when he matured he would be very handsome. His eyes were a deep brown and there was a certain spark that could easily be called curiosity.

"I like you! Are your sisters like you?" He asked.

"I'm guessing you're Blaise?" I got a nod. " Let's see, Amaryllis is the epitome of Gryffindor, except for the hating Slytherins thing, Alstromeria is really nice to everyone but if you piss her off she has a sick sense of humor, and Rose is smart but she has a sharp tongue and a bad temper."

"Sounds like getting on the bad side of any one of you isn't a very good idea." Draco said with a very un-Malfoy like snort.

"Actually if you're on the bad side of any of us the other three won't be the best choice of study partners." I yawned rather loudly. "I guess I should get to bed. Night."

I pushed Draco's feet off my lap and got up. I went to the dorms and instantly fell asleep on the bed farthest from the door. Too bad I didn't notice that my sketchpad fell out of my purse in the common room. Oh well, I'm sleeping now.

** I was giggling and chasing after my sisters in papa's garden. He really liked flowers and he was really good at growing them. I tripped over a root and scraped my knee.**

** "Papa! Snap is hurt!" Amaryllis yelled.**

** It didn't hurt bad but I always liked talking to papa. He's really nice and smart. Papa came over from the bench he was sitting on and picked me up. He smiled and brought me over to the large wooden bench. After we sat down he rubbed a potion of my scrape and it healed quickly. I stared at the spot where the cut once was transfixed by the small sparkles there. Even at the age of six I could see magic and smell potions. I looked over at my sisters who were giggling over a rose that was quickly growing larger in size. The flower was surrounded in green sparkles that seemed to be coming off of my sisters.**

** "Hey Papa?" I asked cocking my head to the side like a puppy.**

** "What is it Snap?"**

** My papa was truly beautiful. He was five feet six inches with long blonde hair that emerald green streaks in it. His eyes matched the green streaks and his skin was an impossibly pale color. When papa got angry, which was rarely ever, beautiful green swirl markings would appear all over his body, his ears would become pointed, and what looked like wings would appear but they were too see through to tell. He usually wore a sleeveless turtleneck and a pair of muggle jeans.**

** "Why are Alstromeria and Rose so good at growing flowers?" When they practiced growing flowers Amaryllis' magic was never as bright as the others was.**

** "That's because I'm an Earth Fae. Faes are are like fairies you read about in books but Faes look a lot more human. Your daddy is a Fire Fae and we think Amaryllis will take after him."**

** "Is that why I have to be a girl? Because you're Faes?"**

** Papa flinched before answering me. "Yes. When two male Faes mate and have children their children are usually girls. The last time a boy was born to a male couple was three hundred years ago so if you were seen as a boy you would be treated special and someone would easily recognize you as Harry Potter and take you away from us. We don't want to loose you."**

** "Okay!"**

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder and immediately glared at the offending hand. The person looked like they were ten or eleven with long black hair and loose black clothes.

"Who're you?" I asked tiredly.

"I'm Hogwarts! Well a human projection of Hogwarts. If you want to take a shower I'd do it now before the girls start waking up. It's four in the morning and some of them were planning on getting up at five." The boy said smiling.

_It's too early for this boy's happiness. Wait... Did he say Hogwarts?_

"Did you just say you're Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Now get uuuuuppppp!" He whined.

"Fine."

I got up and walked to the bathroom that had shower stalls. I quickly washed up and got dressed in my new Hogwarts uniform. I grabbed my bag that had all my sketching stuff and headed to the common room. Those fireplaces were just begging to be drawn.

_**So that's Snapdragon's first night at Hogwarts. Please review**_


End file.
